Fate of Gondor
by GuardoftheCitadel19
Summary: Boromir's last fight, thoughts and strength to defend those hobbits that he had come to call friends. Song Pippin sings from RotK is incroporated in here too. First FicOne Shot


A/N: I changed somethings in my story, some tips from Elanhín, and thanks for them! Also thanks to Dunthonwen for reviewing my story!  
  
**Fate of Gondor**  
  
**Home is behind**  
  
I saw the little ones. Their faces where as pale as the stars, trapped on the bridge. The Uruk-hai running toward them with spear in hand. They moved closer together while I ran for my dear life, hoping to get there in time to save Merry and Pippin.  
  
**The world ahead  
**  
I got to the Uruk-hai just in time, grabbed his spear and stabbed him. The war was on... I saw the little ones, I told them to move back, they obeyed me right away. More uruk-hai ran towards me but Merry and Pippin hit them on the head with rocks, thus knocking them out. I knew right away that we should get off of the bridge! I grabbed my horn, the horn of Gondor, and blew it with all of my might! I thought this would of bring the others of the fellowship to me but more foes came running instead.  
  
"RUN" I screamed! We ran but did not get far as I had to turn around and fight away. Merry and Pippins pale, frightened face stayed with me, I knew what I was fighting for: life or death.  
  
**And there are many paths to tread**  
  
Uruk-hai came left and right. I swung my sword in every which direction, hoping each time to strike an uruk-hai. Hoping that as I swung the others would come. I saw the leader, he was as black as night and had little pity in his bottomless brown eyes. He carried a bow with many piercing black arrows. He watched my every move, I did not stop to look why he was stopping.  
  
**Through shadow**  
  
A **pain** shot through my body, I felt my legs weaken beneath me and watched the ground come closer into my vision as I fell, as an arrow pierced my body. I lifted my head and saw Merry and Pippin look at me, then the uruk- hai. I had betrayed Frodo before by trying to take the ring, but I would not let them take Merry and Pippin without a fight! I saw Merry drop the rock in his hand the gaze in his eyes showing that he wanted to run over and help me. A single tear was running down his face, leaving a trail.  
  
I forced myself to forget the pain, I jumped up to stab an Uruk-hai about to slice through me. I took up my horn again, hoping this time that the others would hear it. I saw the hill turn black with all the foes running down it. This was hopeless from the beginning, I should of known that.  
  
**To the edge of night**  
  
If I am going to die now, then I am going to perish fighting! They surrounded me, at the moment not noticing the little hobbits standing near me. I turned around to fight when a felt flash of searing pain shoot through my body. My legs slowly gave away, not able to hold the weight of myself, I stumbled to the ground. Breathes were coming shorter and shorter and I knew the end would come quick.  
  
**Until the stars are all alight**  
  
I looked down to see two arrows piercing my chest, one embedded into my left and other into my right. I looked to the hobbits Merry and Pippin, they knew this was the end for me. They knew that in my heart I was a true Gondorian solider, but now the fate of Gondor, lies within one hobbit who was now naught to be found. I could not die like this, kneeing on the cold ground. Suddenly I jumped up, I had gotten a glimpse at the hobbits, they had such confused looks on their face.  
  
I killed as many uruk-hai as I could. I looked over the hill as I had thought that I had heard Aragorn yell, how I wished one would come to help me now. My mind was playing games on me. I did not care how I was going to die now, I just had to do all that I could before they would either kill or possibly even torture Merry and Pippin... until their death.  
  
**Mist and Shadow  
**  
I fought, with all of the might that I had left in me. All that was worth hoping for in my body was now gone. It was just a matter of time until fate take all that was left. The uruk-hai fought me, having me outnumbered by many. I could not concentrate. The pain was just too much, just too much to grasp. I felt my body cloud up, the world changed around me.  
  
**Cloud and Shape**  
  
I looked at my chest, seeing one last arrow pierce my body... the last thing that I would ever probably see. I felt my body jerk backwards and say the hobbits stare at me, not moving. With the eyes of hope they looked to me, their piercing blue eyes penetrating me. I knew that there was no hope left, but a fools hope. For anyone or anything: for Gondor, for Rivendell, even for the fate of men there was just that fools hope. The world of men will die around us, it will soon enough be the time of the orcs. Taking all that was once our own...  
  
I looked and saw the two hobbits run toward the foes, swords up and screaming, not wanting me to die, not wanting me to perish into darkness. Yet, they did not succeed. I gazed up as I heard Merry scream "BOROMIR" I saw the glistening light that shone through the trees, shine into his face. His face that was streaming with tears as was Pippins, the reflection shining into my eyes. I was cherish those faces forever. I would hold them in my mind, all of them. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam and everyone else. I wish I could of seen them before the end.  
  
I looked up, to see an arrow aimed at my head. I was ready for the pain, ready for the death which would take me. I am ready to see white shores calling and the sand glistening. I was just afraid for the end. The uruk- hai was about to shoot through me with his arrow when Aragorn slammed into him. He would not let me die like that, I should of known that.  
  
**All shade fade**  
  
I leaned against the tree the burning of my lungs had gotten too strong. I could taste the blood in my mouth, Aragorn ran over to me. He spoke little words, but with the look in his eyes, words flooded my mind.  
  
"The little ones, they took the little ones" I cried out to him. My breathes came shorter and shorter, as each and every moment passed. "Be still," Aragorn tried to sooth, afraid that Boromir's actions may kill him faster. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?" I asked frantically. Aragorn glanced to the grass they were sitting on. "I let Frodo go."  
  
I sighed in relief. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." I gasped, pain becoming harder to withstand.  
  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn shook his head, knowing that Boromir did right.  
  
Aragorn reached to pull out one of the arrows, but I stopped him. "Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." Doubt clouded my mind.  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn said with a determined look on his face, an odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"Our people?" I questioned, and then understood "Our people." I reached for my sword, but it was out of reach. Aragorn placed it in my hand.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain" I paused. "my king!" I said proudly, as I clasped his shoulder.  
  
I looked at the faces of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They were the last I would ever see. My hand slipped from Aragorn's shoulder, as death took me. The white shores were calling and I finally arrived at them.  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn whispered as he kissed Boromir's brow. A tear ran down his face.  
  
**All shall fade**


End file.
